Deadpool
Entrance Wakes Up Deadpool gets up and says "Oh man, I should not have drank all that water." Special Attacks Final Smash - 4th-Wall Crisis Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar from MVC3. The final blow sends them flying straight to the end of the screen in spectacular fashion. Team Galaxy Neutral B - Trigger Happy Deadpool gets out his guns and will shoot anyone in front of him. The sped the bullets move at is similar to the ones the soldiers fire during Hitler's Fusilation. By charging up this move, you can perform the Happy Happy Trigger, where the bullets move twice as fast and aren't very likely to be avoided entirely. You can also aim the guns upward while Deadpool's shooting. Side B - Katanarama Deadpool draws his katana, then charges forth doing a slash. If you time it right, you can deflect oncoming projectiles. By rapidly tapping A, you can do Cuttin' Time where he does 6 slashes back and forth, thus launching someone up into the air after the final slash. The more damage dealt, the higher they go up, basic Smash Bros. logic. You can use that technique to finish off those who are at high damage. Up B - Teleporter Deadpool does the most basically expected recovery in the world. You can teleport in any direction chosen with the analog stick while in the air. On land, this teleports Deadpool in a horizontal fashion, making it useful to evade oncoming projectile attacks. He won't exactly teleport behind the attacker's back near or not. Just don't abuse it, otherwise it sends Deadpool into the shieldbroken state. Down B - Pineapple Surprise Deadpool tosses a hand grenade. This mainly has the same functions as Snake's grenades. You can charge up how far the grenade is thrown. For the next 6 seconds, players can toss it around like in a game of hot potato. This can be used in conjunction with Trigger Happy. If you use this special attack on an opponent up close in Deadpool's face, he'll lodge the grenade in the opponent's mouth like in Hulk vs. Wolverine Final Smash - 4th-Wall Crisis Deadpool does an impersonation of Betty Boop and walks forward for 4 seconds. He then tosses a flashbang grenade at the nearest opponent, thus doing a stun. The same can go for anyone else at the same distance away. He then smacks those in the same distance nearby with his health bar from Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. The higher the number is, the more damage the swing will deal to the opponent. He then smacks them at the side with the Hyper Combo gauge. Finally, he does a home run swing with it. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Mom, he's touching me!" KOSFX2: "Stop bugging me!" Star KOSFX: "You pressed the wrong buttoooooon!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: "This is my taunt!" Sd: "Chimichangas!" Dn: *looks at the screen* "I see you!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Team Super Lawl Victory 1: Deadpool performs a jumping split, spins around, then raises both arms into the air, all the while saying "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING THAT?!?!?!". Victory 2: Deadpool tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! HEHAHAHAHA!". Victory 3 (Also against Dante and his classic version): With his back facing the screen, Deadpool raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen, saying "Next time, maybe ya should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah.". Lose: Team Galaxy 1. "Hey! Yeah, you! I'm down here bustin' my ass while you sit on yours watchin' me jump around? How is that fair?" 2. Deadpool performs a jumping split, spins around, then raises both arms into the air, all the while saying "You were recording that, were you, player? No?" *chuckles* "What do you mean you weren't recording that!?!?" 3. "Once again, our explosive personality wins the day!" 4. (vs. Street Fighter characters) "I get to be in the next Street Fighter for this, right Capcom? Right??" 5. (vs. Emo Peter) "That was too easy. Maybe it would help if you'd 'turn off the dark'." *laughs* 6. (vs. Hulk, The) "And they all lived happily ever after. Except the Hulk, of course." 7. (vs. Wolverine) "Logan. It's me, Deadpool. I shot you." Failure/Clap: Readjusting his arm Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: punch, kick, katana slash Dash Attack: Quick Draw Smash Attacks *Sd: Cross-Slash *Up: Mad Wheel *Dn: Gun Ho! Tilt Attacks *Sd: Shuriken *Up: Shoryuken! *Dn: Leg Sweep Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Katana Slash *F-Air: Bang! *B-Air: Back Kick *U-Air: Flip Kick *D-Air: Banzai! Throws *Grab: Collar Grapple *Pummel: Crotch Kick *Forward: Ninjas? Ninjas! *Back: Katana Stab *Up: Who Wants Snacks? You Do! *Down: Shield Me with Your Body! Misc. *Ledge Attack: Flying Kick *100% Ledge Attack: Dual Katana Stab *Ground Attack: Split Kick *Trip Attack: I'm Alive! Snake Codec Deadpool: "Hey, Snake! Wazzup, buddy?" Snake: "Huh? What the hell? How are you calling me if you're right in front of me?" Deadpool: "Snake, please stick with the script, would ya? Anyways, I'm sure you want to know a bit about me, don'cha?" Snake: "Erm...yeah, sure." Deadpool: "Okay then. Here's my story: The day my father Odin banished me from Asgard, I was bitten by a vampire and had radioactive waste dumped into my eyes. To make matters worse, my mutant ability to control weather activated just as I was hit by a blast of gamma radiation." Snake: "...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Deadpool: "Nah, actually, I got this way by volunteering for the Weapon X program. They promised to cure my cancer. And they cured it, alright, by giving me an outrageous healing factor. Then they labeled me as psychotic and tossed me into a prison lab. So I escaped and became what some people might call a 'mercenary'. I prefer the title 'cleaner of the gene pool'." Snake: "...okay? Anything else?" Deadpool: "Well...I like chimichangas, Cheesy Puffs, Bea Arthur, My Little Pony, Street Fighter, Red Bull, internet, lot'sa hentai, the smell of pancakes in the morning, shooting, stabbing...you know, the usual mercenary stuff." Snake: *groans* Deadpool: "BTW, I also like doing this: 'Snake? Snake!? SNAAAAAAAAKE!'." Character Description Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Thus, his affilation is inconsistent in the long run. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Red *Blue *Green: Deathwish *Yellow: Wolverine *Black: Weapon X *Purple *White *Light Blue Victory Theme Ave Maria B Flat Relic Katanas Stage Pain Factor Cage Match Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Marvel Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Assist Trophies (ARC) Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Assist Trophies Category:One Minute Melee Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:Assassin Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Epic Rap Battles of History